<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are some kind of wonderful by hanamakii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915139">you are some kind of wonderful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamakii/pseuds/hanamakii'>hanamakii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Writing, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Boys, Soft Togami Byakuya, Study Date, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamakii/pseuds/hanamakii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*some sappy lyrics from a love song*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto &amp; Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are some kind of wonderful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's quiet in the library. it always is. no matter what library you'd visit, they'd always be quiet, the only noise the sound of flipping pages and pencils on paper. </p><p>byakuya liked the calmness. it always made him feel content. </p><p>he let's out a quiet breath as he reads his text book, occasionally sipping from the tea he'd brought. it's no longer hot but instead luke warm. green tea, two sugar cubes and a little honey. despite his harsh personality, byakuya had quite the sweet tooth. </p><p>the blonde glances over at his study companion, only to see makoto slumped over in his chair, arms a make shift pillow. his mouth is parted just barely and his text book isn't even open. byakuya scoffs to himself, irritated but amused all the same. makoto will be begging for byakuya's notes later, crying about how he couldn't fail another test, and byakuya would take a sadistic satisfaction in denying his request and watching his face crumble. </p><p>he stares a longer then necessary, watching the soft rise and fall of makoto's shoulders with each breath. he looked so calm and relaxed, eye lashes making shadows under his eyes. byakuya rested his chin on his palm, studying momentarily forgotten as he reaches out to gently brush his hair behind his ear, amazed by how soft the brown locks were. </p><p>his hand goes further, carefully combing through makoto's hair, watching as his fingers disappeared into the messy mop of chocolate curls. he runs his thumb over that one strand of hair that stubbornly stood up, chuckling quietly in amusement as it bounced back up almost comically. </p><p>he continues to play with makoto's hair, twisting strands around his finger and lightly scratching against his scalpe, all the while cautious not to disturb the boy's sleep. </p><p>makoto let's out a soft murmur after a few minutes had passed, and byakuya quickly retracts his hand, brought back to reality. his hand hovers in the air as he watches makoto's green eyes blink open, staring at him half lidded and barely awake. byakuya finds it a bit endearing. </p><p>"about time you woke up makoto. now why don't you-" </p><p>"do it again." </p><p>byakuya's wrist is gently grabbed, his hand being placed back onto makoto's head before he can blink. he stares in quiet astonishment, mouth slightly parted and eyebrows raised by a centimeter or two. makoto releases his wrist and places his arm back under his head, eyes fluttering back closed. a soft smile graces his lips, almost smug, and byakuya has an urge to shove the boy off his chair. </p><p>but instead, he smiles, the slightest bit amused, and begins to pet makoto's hair yet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is anyone reading this? eh </p><p>wow, my first fic on ao3 is naegami, who would've thought</p><p>haha anyway, criticism is greatly appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>